


Nightmare

by sadgayvibes



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Closeted Character, Clueless Shin Ryujin, Confused Hwang Yeji, Crying Hwang Yeji, F/F, Flirt Shin Ryujin, Fluff and Angst, Roommates, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgayvibes/pseuds/sadgayvibes
Summary: Ryujin is such a flirt that people around her are actually falling for her.orYeji has a hopeless crush on someone she could never be with.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Nightmare

Yeji has always been like this but, why did it affect her in ways she's never thought was possible until now? She's had crushes before, some were because of their looks, and some were for their intelligence, and some were for their passion and talents. However, after a while of not seeing or speaking to them, she would eventually grow out of her feelings and decide that she'll just move on to the next person she'll think about until she falls asleep at night. 

It would be foolish to say that this crush would be just like the others. Because she's not one to cry for her crushes. It has always been clear for her that she just liked the feeling of butterflies in her stomach whenever they would laugh at something she said or whenever their skin would make contact for a second she swore she felt something electric. She only liked the giddiness she would feel that would last a couple of hours, and not something long-term like a relationship would be present in her mind. She's too busy and she'd rather focus on her career, on being a good role model to those that admire her. 

However, she's not so sure anymore.

Because whenever she laid down in bed at night, she'd cover herself with the weighted blanket and cry about how much she wanted to go across the room and lay with her. To feel her touch her hair, to feel her warmth against her, and to just be alone together, doing nothing and everything at the same time. 

She's not sure when she first started to be whipped for her roommate and member, but it had to be somewhere between all the back-hugging, late-night cuddles, and the playing with her hair. 

She was absolutely in trouble because no matter how hard she tried to not make her heart jump every time the other would smile at her, her crush just kept on being the biggest flirt without even knowing it. And to add on her pain, her crush would also be like that with everyone else. She wasn't even special to the other even though she always felt special because of her. 

"Unnie?"

A voice called from the darkness and Yeji quickly wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. 

"Yeah?" 

She said, which was a shitty attempt at trying to not sound like she's been crying. 

"Are you crying?" 

She heard movements from across the room. Maybe Ryujin sat up, she wouldn't know. She was facing her wall and wasn't planning on facing Ryujin. 

"No."

She replied, exhaling deeply. Though it didn't help relieve the heaviness in her chest. Not by a little bit. 

"Yeji,"

Ryujin began to walk on the carpeted floor, and before she knew it, she felt a weight joined her in her bed and a hand was on her hair, stroking gently. 

"You know you can talk to me, right?" 

Of course, Yeji knew. Ryujin was the biggest sweetheart she knew. Yeji would talk about everything with Ryujin, even her problems. Well, except for one. The one she couldn't shake. 

"Nightmare," She sighed. Can it still be called a nightmare even though she's wide awake?

Yeji finally flipped over, facing her roommate, member, and crush. 

Ryujin simply didn't say anything and settled underneath the blanket with Yeji. The two girls lied down, facing each other. With only the sounds of their breaths and hearts beating in their ears. 

"Is this okay?" 

Ryujin broke the silence, but not the eye contact with Yeji. 

"Yeah," 

The lights were off but there was still a light coming from the street outside. So, Yeji smiled a bit, as she nodded and moved a bit closer, Ryujin doing the same. 

And with Yeji's confirmation, Ryujin had her arm over Yeji's waist, their faces only a few centimeters away from each other. 

But before Yeji could do something that would ruin everything, she flipped herself over again, facing the wall. She couldn't see the one holding her but she could feel everything. How their legs are already tangled together. How Ryujin tightened her hold on her. And maybe, how her heart was beating just as fast as her own. 

"Good night, Ryujin." 

And with Ryujin's arm draped over the other, her breath hitting the other's neck, she replied. 

"Good night, Yeji."

It was always like this. Whenever Yeji would feel sad, Ryujin would be there to comfort her with her warmth. And that night, Yeji slept with peace on her mind and a heart that won't calm down. However, it was enough for her. It was all she could have, anyway. To have her long-term plans met with short-term fixes.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda want 2 make this into a series thing but idk I'm lazy and I only write when I'm sad sad. anyways let me know what u think pls Dx
> 
> also i posted this on twitter and it has pictures which tbh hits differently so,,, follow me at twitter.com/neryujin and probably updates ❤️


End file.
